The Sweetest Thing
by pANpIPE09
Summary: Edward hates when he and Bella fight, so he tries to make it up to her.


AN: OK, I've decided that even though I've only read _Twilight_ itself, I'm going to write a little bit of Edward and Bella song-fluff. As I must say before every story, I own nothing. I bow down to the genius of Stephanie Mayer, and the power of U2's lyrics (I used the lyrics from the single mix, it's what's on my IPod). This story takes place a few minutes after the end of _Twilight_.

The Sweetest Thing

We sat there for a while, neither of us saying anything. Finally, Edward stood, took my hands and pulled me up, saying, "Come on, we'd better go; the chaperones might send out a search party."

I looked rather pointedly at my walking cast. Normally I wouldn't exploit his strength, but darn it, if he wouldn't turn me, he could at least make the walk back a little easier. Edward also looked down, sighed and carefully scooped me up in both arms.

I could feel eyes on us as Edward carried me back through the gym door. Figuring that minds were buzzing, I whispered, "What are they thinking?"

His eyes flicked around, and he arrived at an assessment. "Michael, Eric and Tyler are all currently imagining horrible deaths for me, most of their other compatriots are calling me a show-off and several girls are calling you the luckiest b-" He stopped. "Well, the luckiest **girl** in this town, anyway." I chuckled. I had seen him take on a vicious hunter, and yet he was afraid to curse in front of me. I was lucky.

We had by this time returned to the dance floor. "OK, time for the human to stand." He let me down good leg first, and then placed one arm on each shoulder until I could maneuver my cast comfortably.

"And now time for the human to dance again." I must have groaned, because he leaned over and whispered, "Bella, except for accidentally letting go of you earlier this evening, have I let anything happen to you today?" I looked up, expecting to see that half-smile that I had come to love, but I was a bit startled to see that he was perfectly serious.

"Of course not." Edward finally cracked his beautiful smile, and nodded to the DJ, who winked back. The DJ then pretended to falter with the equipment, and to everyone's surprise, the music stopped.

"Sorry folks, something seems to be up with the turntable. Teachers, will you escort the students out, please? I'll need about ten minutes to fix this."

Edward pulled me into a corner where we couldn't be seen, and we watched the others get herded out. The last person to leave was Alice, who subtlety but happily gave Edward a thumbs-up.

The DJ watched the door close, and called quietly, "All right, you two, it's clear." Edward slowly but surely guided me onto the floor. "Thank you, Sam, could you please start the song?"

Sam smiled and nodded. As he bent over to find the record, Edward turned me around and pulled me close, but not before fixing his eyes on me. "My dear Bella, you look completely stupefied."

I giggled stupidly. "Dear God, Edward, is there anything that you can't do?"

"For the lamb who stole my heart, I will try anything. However, I sometimes feel that even if I were to write you a thousand lullabies, Bono would still say it better."

That's when the music started. At first, I couldn't place the piano chords, then I realized I was listening to U2. I had liked this song anyway, but I resolved to listen carefully to the lyrics, because they must be significant. Bono began to croon…

**My love she throws me like a rubber ball**

Edward and I began to sway.

**Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing**

**She won't catch me or break my fall**

**Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing**

**Baby's got blue skies up ahead**

**But in this I'm a rain cloud**

**You know she wants a dry kind of love**

**Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing**

**I'm losing you**

**I'm losing you**

Edward pulled me tighter, but his affection couldn't mask his tears. Clearly he had put a lot of thought into this, and it was perfect.

**Ain't love the sweetest thing**

**I wanted to run but she made me crawl**

**Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing**

**Eternal fire, she turned me to straw**

**Oh oh, the sweetest thing**

**You know I got black eyes**

**But they burn so brightly for her**

I looked up. Well, burn might not be the right word, how can a gemstone burn? Perhaps…glisten. Yes, that was the right word.

**Guess it's a black kind of love**

**Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing**

**I'm losing you**

**Oh oh oh, I'm losing you **

**Ain't love the sweetest thing**

**Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing**

**Oh oh, yeah**

**Blue-eyed boy meets a brown-eyed girl**

**Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing**

**You can sew it up but you still see the tear**

**Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing**

**Baby's got blue skies up ahead**

**And in this I'm a rain cloud**

**Ours is a stormy kind of love**

**Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing**

And as the song finished, he raised my chin and kissed my forehead. I just leaned into him, and he asked, "Do you approve?"

"Perfection, Edward, absolute perfection."

AN: I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
